AG054
}} Fight for the Meteorite! (Japanese: マグマ団VSアクア団、再び！えんとつ山の戦い！！ VS Again! Mt. Chimney Battle!!) is the 54th episode of the , and the 328th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 4, 2003 and in the United States on November 13, 2004. Blurb The gang rushes to the cable car headed up Mt. Chimney, boarding it just in time along with a disguised Team Rocket. As the car travels upward, they spy both a red helicopter and a gray helicopter. Professor Cosmo is on the mountain, searching for a recently-fallen meteorite. Team Magma and Team Aqua arrive, both after the meteorite. Team Aqua hijacks the cable car system and causes the cars to stop. Team Rocket reveals their identity, but the kids are too busy trying to escape the cable car to care. Ash manages to get out to the mountain. Teams Magma and Aqua fight, with Team Magma's Dark-type Pokémon overpowering Team Aqua's Water-type roster. Back in the cable car, the kids enjoy lunch with Team Rocket. Ash meets Professor Cosmo, but Team Magma gets the meteorite. They place the meteorite inside a machine designed to activate the volcano. Professor Cosmo distracts Team Magma while Ash tries to steal the meteorite back. Pikachu ends up shocking both Team Magma and the machine, causing an overload. Professor Cosmo pushes the machine into the lava, destroying it (and the meteorite). Team Magma departs with the knowledge that their machine worked. Team Aqua leaves, pleased that Team Magma did not succeed. Team Rocket falls down Mt. Chimney. Ash and his friends get directions from Professor Cosmo and head for Lavaridge Town. Plot Arriving at Mt. Chimney on their way to Lavaridge Town, , , , Max, and hop on a cable car for an easy trip up the mountain. Jessie, James, and also hop on board, disguised as tour guides. On the ride up spy two large helicopters flying up the mountain, one colored red, the other blue. Unknown to everybody, these helicopters contain agents from Team Magma and Team Aqua, who have arrived on the mountain to obtain a special meteorite. A third person, Professor Cozmo is also on the mountain, searching for the meteorite to further his research. Using a special scanner, he succeeds in locating it, moments before Tabitha appears, leading a group of Team Magma agents. Tabitha demands that Professor Cozmo hand over the meteorite, but he is distracted when Shelly appears with her own group of Team Aqua agents. The two groups begin to battle with each other, giving Professor Cozmo the opportunity to escape. Noticing his disappearance, a small group from both teams begin to pursue him down the mountain. Meanwhile, a small group of Team Aqua agents storm into the cable car control room and successfully overpower the workers. They shut down the cable cars, stranding both Ash's group and halfway up the mountain. Brock tries to use the emergency phone, but finds that nobody in the control room is responding. In the resulting panic, Jessie, James, and Meowth drop their facade as tour guides and reveal their true identities. Realizing that they are on their own, Ash takes a grappling hook from the cable car's storage bin and uses it to latch onto a nearby support tower. He begins to climb across the rope to the tower, but is nearly knocked off when Team Rocket tries to jump on as well. The ensuing scuffle causes the rope to snap, leaving Brock, May, Max, and Team Rocket stranded on the cable car, while Ash finds himself on the tower. He promises to come back with help, then climbs down the tower and begins to run up the mountain. Along the way he crashes into Professor Cozmo, and realizes he is being pursued by Team Magma and Team Aqua. Higher up on the mountain, Team Aqua fights a losing battle, realizing they are outmatched, Shelly orders a tactical retreat. Letting them escape, Tabitha orders his group to head to the summit of the mountain so they can prepare for a test of some special equipment. Introducing himself to Ash, Professor Cozmo tells him that the meteorite is part of a large asteroid that fell from space. When Ash asks he says he has no idea why Team Magma or Team Aqua would want it, as it doesn't seem to have any special properties. Suddenly a comes swooping down and snatches the meteorite from Professor Cozmo's hands. It flies to its Trainer, a Team Magma member who orders his group to rendezvous with Tabitha at the mountain's summit. They depart, ignoring Ash and Professor Cozmo. At the summit Tabitha receives a message about the meteorites recovery. Laughing he orders his men to start preparing the machine, a strange laser like device that points at the center of Mt. Chimney's volcanic cauldron. Meanwhile, in the cable car, May and Max start to get hungry. Brock passes out sandwiches, and even shares some with a famished Team Rocket. Putting aside their differences for a moment, everybody sits down for a quick meal. Suddenly the cable car begins to shake, as the wind around the mountain starts to pick up. Everybody inside hangs on for dear life, Brock urges Ash to hurry up and save them. Arriving at the summit, Ash and Professor Cozmo watch as Team Magma sticks the meteorite into the laser, which they begin firing at the center of the volcano's lava flow. Professor Cozmo speculates that the device will cause the volcano to erupt, which would deal untold damage to the surrounding area. Ash decides that the only way to stop the machine is to sneak up and snatch the meteorite from inside of it. With Professor Cozmo providing a distraction, Ash approaches the machine and attempts to get the meteorite out of it. Finding it is protected by an electric lock, he has Pikachu use in an attempt to overload the machine. It works, however the entire machine begins to go out of control. Looking back at the machine Tabitha notices Ash, recognizing him from their previous meeting he rushes down to stop him. At the last second Prof. Cozmo arrives and knocks him back. Realizing that there was no time to get the meteorite out, Professor Cozmo shoves the entire machine into the depths of the volcano. With their mission failed, Tabitha orders a retreat. On a nearby ridge, Shelly watches their retreat, and orders Team Aqua to withdraw as well. Both sides conclude that even if they failed to secure the meteorite, at the very least they kept it out of their rivals hands. Later, a rescued Brock, May, and Max thank Ash and Professor Cozmo. Team Rocket attempts to nab Pikachu while they're distracted, but the sudden appearance of causes the ledge they are standing on to break loose, sending them sliding back down the mountain. Waving goodbye to Professor Cozmo, Ash and his friends head down the Jagged Pass, towards Lavaridge Town. Major events * Team Aqua and Team Magma again. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Tabitha * Shelly * Professor Cozmo * s * s Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple; debut) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) Trivia * The English dub's title for this episode is based on the phrase "Fight for the right". It shares this trait with an earlier episode. Errors Dub edits * Tabitha and Shelly, who were referred to as Harland and Isabel in A Three Team Scheme, are now going by their proper names as of the English dubbed version of this episode. * In the Hindi Hungama TV dub of the episode, breaks the fourth wall by expressing his disgust for necessarily repeating their , which has become a cliche in every "episode". Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=הקרב על המטאור |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=अन्तरिक्ष से आया हुआ पत्थर }} 054 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroshi Yoshida Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda de:Der Stein aus dem All es:EP330 fr:AG054 it:AG054 ja:AG編第54話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第54集